


Road to Redemption

by Army C (arh581958)



Series: #GallavichWeek [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Mob, BAMF!Mickey, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Day 4 - Busting Out, Derogatory Language, Eventual Fix-It, Explicit Language, GW2016, M/M, Mobster!Mickey, Rating May Change, Russian Mafia, Season 6 Compliant, Slow Burn, angry violent destructive, back-to-thug!Mickey, badass!Mickey, rebuilding from the ashes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Army%20C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey's out and about. A little over a year of his supposed fifteen-year sentence, and he's walking around Chicago like he owns the goddamn place with a new job and a new title to his name--Boyevik. That's right. Turns out that doing all those hits for the Russian Mafia paid off in the end.</p><p>Now, he's got his freedom. But the question remains; at what cost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road to Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4 to my GallavichWeek2016 Series. Day 4 - Busting Out. 
> 
> This is very different from the first three stories for GW2016. Primarily, it's because this story is _not_ a completed work. It was very hard to write; no matter how many times I re-wrote it, it kept circling back to the idea of Mickey eventually getting into the Russian Mafia after taking so many jobs for them while on the inside. I'm working from that and making this into a multi-chapter story of reconnecting and rediscovery for our favorite couple. It'll be a long hard road ahead.
> 
> **Not Beta Read. Open for Volunteers.**

Mickey comes out of prison a changed man—in mind, body, and soul. It shows in the way that he acts differently. He dresses differently, walks differently, talks different, and overall just does things differently, like a whole new man walked out of those gates instead of the warm-blooded thug that came in. The man that walks out of jail is a cold-hearted _Boyevik_ , not just any old underling.

One year of doing the _Bratski Krug’s_ dirty work on the inside, and he’s one of the higher dogs in the organization. He may not be part of the inner circle yet but he’s well on his way in climbing up the hierarchy. If all goes to plan, he’ll be a _Brigadier_ by Thanksgiving and have a small crew of his own.

It’s almost like dealing with the shit Terry made him deal with, except the money ain’t his and he’s got someone high-up watching his back for arrests. They’re part of crew that Obama once warned the people about when he first became president. Election season’s knocking at the White House gates and the Chicago branch of the _Bratski Krug_ USA-charter is still in power. It proves how much law enforcement’s shit in getting the big fishes.

Mickey retrieves his so-called family from the Fisher’s on a Thursday afternoon. He does so in a sleek black vintage Cadillac with two heavily armed men by his side, surveying the shady neighborhood and walking like they owned the whole place. He spares the neighboring house a glance before walking past the gate and up the front steps.

“Yo, bitch,” he hollers out on the top of his lungs while banging on the door with his fist, “Open the goddamn door before I make my henchmen break it down for me. This ain’t no drill. I’m comin’ to get your sorry ass and my fucking son out of this shithole, ya hear me? Open the fuck up!” He may be wearing a Prada suit but the thug’s still inside him.

Three move consecutive thumps later, the door flies open to reveal a disheveled Kev in his boxers, who’s clearly surprised to see Mickey in front of him. “Mickey, what the fuck are you doin’ here? Don’t you got like twenty more years or somethin’?”

Mickey rolls his eyes. “Har-har.” He head-butts the unwitting guy on the forehead and muscles his way into the room. “I got fifteen not twenty, asshole, and I got out on good behavior. Now where’s my fucking wife and child? I came to pick’em up and shit.” He goes through the motion of checking out the rooms one by one before he finds Yev sleeping in the baby’s room next to the twins.

The little boy reaches out for his father without a fuss.

“At least someone in this goddamn place remembers me, come here, little man,” he says with a small smile playing on his lips. His mask breaks for a second. He picks up his son with as much gentleness as he can muster, which being a Milkovich, one that now runs with the Russian Mafia, isn’t very much. It’s good that Yev’s grown a few more inches since Mickey last saw the kid.

“Dada!” Yev chants, touching Mickey face like it’s the most fascinating thing in the world. Given that he hasn’t seen his father in a little over a year, just might _be_ the most fascinating thing in the world for a two-year-old. “Miss dada.”

“Daddy missed you too, little guy. Now where’s your fucking mother? I’ve got shit to deal with that ain’t here.” Mickey tucks the child on his hip, fulling Yev’s growing hair. Yev seems content to snuggle up to Mickey’s neck. Together, they make their way through the house with Mickey making a racket, fuck-all who hears him. “Svetlana!”

“You shut up, yes?” Svetlana leans against the bathroom door, naked save for the towel on her hair. She eyes him from head to toe in confusion. “You get out early with new clothes. Why?”

“Fuck no. Like hell I will, and it’s none of your fucking business what I wear. I’m in there less than a year and you’re shaking up in this shit-house.” He flips her off with a double-bird, despite one hand holding up Yev. “Get dressed whore or I’m leaving you and taking Yev. I got places to be and things to do. I can’t wait around for your shanky-ass all day.”

He checks his golden-plated Rolex then tells her, “You’ve for five minutes. I’ll be waiting outside.”

Svetlana crosses the hall without another word and goes into the bedroom. Mickey’s waits exactly four and a half minutes before he orders Ian to get the car. He gets nothing else. He has money and space to get Yvegeny anything that he needs where they’re going. They leave thirty seconds later even if his ex-wife’s running to catch up in the background.

He doesn’t look back. He doesn’t glance at the rearview mirror. He doesn’t watch the Fisher house disappear in the horizon, along with the one house he’s been avoiding since he got out. Seeing it brings back a lot of memories that he’d rather forget—memories of a certain redhead. Lucky him that the rowdy all-too-familiar family next door is scattered again for the moment.

After all, it’s not like he expected a welcome home party or some shit like that.

When they get home to the uppity apartment, right on the border between the Northside and Southside, the name tattooed on his chest haunts him like a reoccurring nightmare. It’s a constant phantom pain whenever he traces the words, even the stupid-as-fuck last name missing the letter L.

Mickey forces himself not to think about Ian when he settles down with Yevgeny for the night.

He can’t—not with everything he has to do. His job as the Southside recruiter means more than just knocking a few doors or kicking some punks in the groin. It requires him to think with his upper-head, and not the downstairs one. If he fucks it up, he gets killed, and so does everyone he loves.

Still, despite all of that, Ian appears in his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I know there isn't much of Ian in this chapter. It's really a prelude or prologue of some sort, like setting the stage, before the rest of the story unfolds. Again, this will be a multi-chapter story, with an alternating POV. Ian's will be up next in chapter two, where he finds out that Mickey's out of prison. Does this even sound interesting to you guys? 
> 
> If you have a prompt or an idea, you can [INSPIRE ME](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/submit) on tumblr. Or [TALK TO ME](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/ask)~
> 
> As always, **kudos/comments/bookmarks** are all appreciated by this author. I take comments as extra-kudos and I _do_ read the bookmark tags (some are really fun).


End file.
